The Woman of My Life
by ajowi-sama
Summary: Kagome is pregnant! She has lost everything, her family, home and trust in men. What awaits our Miko? Will she ever trust, love or find happiness again? SessKag. Pliz R
1. Chapter 1

''Congratulations miss Higurashi, you're pregnant!''

''W-what? There must be a mistake, doctor.'' Kagome couldn't believe her ears.

''Calm do...'' the doctor tried to tell her.

''B-but how? It's just not possible. How did this happen?'' She whispered, touching her stomach as if to confirm. She sat down again sure that her legs would give way if she didn't, trying to process the information. What it meant. What...

The doctor let her take in the news first before he proceeded. He was used to getting the same reaction from his patients. Some were happy because they had planned for a baby, some were shocked at first then accepted it but for some the words didn't exist in their vocabulary. Atl east not yet.

''Noooo..no no, how did this happen?'' she asked looking at the doctor. ''How did this happen?''

''You tell me. I don't mean to be rude miss.... After all, you were there when it took place.'' he said jokingly.'' Or should i tell you how babies are made?'' The expression on Kagome's face told him this was not the time no place to joke. ''Lets not cry over spilt milk, ok? I have a few questions, you have to think of a way forward but before that tell me, are you ok?'' he asked concern on his face now.

''I.. yes...i mean no. I mean go ahead. ''

''Do you want to have it?''

''I don't know. It's just too much to take in now.''

''Abortio....?'' he asked.

''No!'' Kagome cut him short. '' I don't believe in that. All i need is time, time to grasp all this.''

''There's the option of adoption too. I want you to think about it and give me a call when you reach your decision, ok?''

Kagome stood up, thanked him and left. There was a park where she always went to when she wanted to think, to clear her mind. She had a lot to think about..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The park was as peaceful as she remembered. Not many people came here because it was away from town. She went directly to her favourite place which was a fountain surrounded by wild flowers and many trees. It was like a secret place. Her secret place. Kagome loved it here. With the situation at hand, it looked like she was going to be coming here more often.

She rubbed her stomach slowly. Abortion was not an option, she couldn't, wouldn't do it. The child was made out of love and she definitely would not give up her child for adoption. That would be too cruel. Why? How? She always used protection. Did the condom burst? It was a possibility.

She just finished high school two months ago and was planning on going to the university. Who would have thought she would become a mother at such a tender age of 17? Her boyfriend said he loved her, maybe he would support them. He recently started working.

Her family was very religious, there was no way her strict parents would allow such shame into the family. She had to figure out a way to tell them, to make them understand. Her mother never approved of her boyfriend. She remembered the first time she brought him home, her mom made it very clear that they should break up. How was she going to break the news to them? Her dad had great plans for her future. He always made sure she excelled in her school work. Now all his plans would be in vain. She would get a home pregnancy test just to be completely sure, to confirm the obvious.

''Who am i kidding?'' she whispered tears falling down her cheeks. Unknown to Kagome a silver haired man was watching her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru needed to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city, there was only one place that came to mind. The park! He told his driver to go drop him at his office where he kept one of his red sports car. The car helped him just incase he needed to get away fast. He drove to his destination, parked, got out and walked towards the park.

As he approached his treasured place he heard someone crying. '' What the..?'' he stood there staring at a woman. Her back was turned to him. She had long, black, silky hair. What was a human girl doing here all alone? Fine, it was a public place open to everyone but to him it was special. He thought he was the only one who came here.

He cleared his throat to get her attention. Kagome looked up to see a man standing in the clearing. She wiped her eyes to get a better look! He was tall, had long silver hair, molten amber eyes, a crescent moon on his forehead and the maroon stripes on his cheeks enhanced the masculine beauty of his face.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked. ''Why are you crying?'' The girl continued staring at him as if he was from another planet. Kagome had seen good-looking men and demons before but this one was like a god. For a moment she forgot all her problems.

'' I should ask you the same question. What are you doing here?'' she managed at last.

''This is where i come whenever i need to be alone.'' he replied.

''I see'' she looked away, very much aware of his eyes on her.

''May i sit next to you?''

Kagome knew better than to allow him near her. Normally she would have been careful not to risk being with a strange man in a secluded place like this but today she didn't care. She had other things to worry about. Since this was where he took refuge, she couldn't send him away. He had already seen her crying, what could be more embarrassing.

''Go ahead!'' she told him without looking up. They sat there for a while silently looking at the fountain before he spoke.

''Do you want to talk about it?''

''Even if i tell you, will you help me?''

''Maybe. I can't unless i know the situation.''

''Nobody can help me, my life is ruined'' she said standing up.

''That bad, huh? Bad enough to make you cry''

''Gotta go now, enjoy the place.'' she turned to leave but he grabbed her hand and turned her around.

He removed a small notebook, scribbled his first name and cell phone number and gave it to her. He saw the questing look on her eyes and answered, ''When you need someone to talk to call me, i will listen.'' She started shaking her head, so he took her hand in his and put the paper in the palm of her hand and closed it. They were now standing face to face. Blue eyes met amber eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed to be a lifetime. Kagome was the first to break eye contact.'' Take it!'' it was more like an order.

''Why?''

''There is a reason why we've met here today. I don't believe in coincidences.'' with that he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru threw himself on his bed. What a long day and all he could think about was the woman he met at the park. Why was she crying like that? He had wanted to comfort her but he didn't want to scare her. What was it that drew him to her? Why did he even care? What was wrong with him?

He was Japan's most eligible bachelor. Women practically threw themselves at him. Of course who could blame them? He was drop dead gorgeous and a successful businessman. He changed women like clothes. He never kept them around for long because they were only after his money. If only he would find a genuine woman, but that was not easy in this day and age. His thoughts went back to the young woman. '' Oh shit!'' he realised. '' I don't even know her name.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before she joined her family for dinner that evening, Kagome had a long shower. The pregnancy test already confirmed her worst fears. The hardest part now was to tell her parents. She finished showering and walked towards her room. As she entered she heard her cell phone vibrate. She looked at the caller idea and answered, ''Hello darling?''

''Hi Kags! Sorry about earlier.''

''It's ok, i'll always understand whenever you're busy with work.''

''Do you have time tonight? Around eight ?''

''That's great, i wanted to see you too. I have something to tell you.''

''Will pick you up, laters...'' he said.

''It's a date!'' Kagome couldn't wait to tell that they would soon be parents. They had not met for a while now. They mostly saw each other at the weekends. Her parents never allowed her to go out unless she was staying overnight at a girlfriends place. She had to lie a couple of times to go see her lover. It would be nice to see him again , maybe she would be able to sleep well tonight.

She put on a fresh pair on of peddle pushers and a spaghetti top, brushed her hair and went downstairs for dinner. As they ate her dad, Muso Higurashi, began asking her what she planned to study at the university.

''He he,'' she laughed nervously. ''I still want to study medicine.'' Souta, her little brother noticed her shifting around on her chair and changed the topic. Phew! That was close.

After dinner she helped her mum clear the table and loaded the dishwasher. wasn't fooled easily by her daughters' behaviour earlier, so she confronted her. ''Is something wrong? You seem distracted.''

''I'm fine mum, you worry too much. I would like to go meet my girlfriends now, don't wait up!'' with that she ran out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha sat in the car waiting. He was thinking about how to break the news to her. He thought he loved her but he had met someone else. He felt good just thinking about his new catch. He'd met her two weeks ago and they hit it off. It was love at first sight. Now he had to come clean before anyone got hurt. He looked out the window at his soon to be ex-girlfriend .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome crossed the street quickly as she waved at her boyfriend. She got into the car and they drove off. They went to a cafe in town and ordered. As they waited, she decided to talk. ''I missed you.''

''Feh'' was all she got.

''What does that mean? You always like playing games when am serious.''

''You wanted to talk to me, so am here.'' he answered.

''Inuyasha i love you, even though you are a jerk. Do you love me?

''What's this all of a sudden?'' he burst out. ''Make some sense woman.''

''Ok, ok..here goes,'' she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ''Wenttothedoctortodayandfoundoutiampregant ''

''Come again? I didn't catch any word.''

''I'm pregnant!'' she said confidently this time.

''What?'' he thought he heard his own things.'' Kagome this is not the time to joke, i thought you wanted me to be serious. i expect the same from you. Now...enough with the jokes.''

''For God's sake, it's true. I was at the doctors' for my normal check-ups and he told me I'm expecting.''

Inuyasha thought he'd been hit by a big anchor. He was going to be a father. The idea alone freaked him out. He had to get out of this situation quickly. What would he tell his new girlfriend. There was no way he was giving her up just to raise a child. An unwanted child for that matter. He was young and had his whole life ahead of him, he wasn't gonna let a child tie him down.

''Do you want to have an abortion?'' he asked. ''I'll get you the money so you can remove it.''

''You jerk! I'm having this baby'' she told him stubbornly.

''I think you being selfish here. What about me? I'm not ready to be a father.''

''Its done Inuyasha, why don't you take responsibility? Support me. Tell me you'll be there...'' her voice trailled off as tears started running down her cheeks. He didn't want to cause a scene at the cafe so he paid and took her out to the car. It sounded like her mind was made up. He had to find a way to make her change her mind about keeping the baby.

''I'm supporting you with money so you get rid of it.'' he said through clenched teeth. '' If that's not being responsible then i don't know what is. That's the best thing we can do right now. You know i'm right. Should i get you the money? Find out the charges and make an appointment then i will take you there, ok?'' he prodded.

''What part of i'm having the baby don't you understand? I'M HAVING THE BABY and that's final.''

''Then you're on your own. For all i know it's not mine. I'm the victim here. You could slept with some other g..'' Slap! Kagome hit him before he finished that sentence. How dare he? He was being stupid. Trying to run away from his problem.

''I suggest you watch how you talk to me Inuyasha?''

''Or what?'' Kagome ignored him.

''You know very well that i have been faithful to you.''

''Do i? I'm not sure.'' This was the only way he could make her remove the child. By not supporting her, refusing that the child is his, would get some sense into her. There was no need to ruin their lives. He was 18 for fuck's sake. Though considered an adult he wasn't in the mood of playing house. ''I'm taking you home now.'' He drove to her street and parked the car afew meters away from her house. ''I'll go organise some money. Call me tomorrow when you've made up your mind.'' He reached over and open her door. Kagome hesitated fresh tears blurring her vision.

''I thought you loved me Inuyasha...''

''Not anymore. If you want anything to do with me, have an abortion, then i will reconsider my feelings for you.''


	3. Chapter 3

As she laid on her bed that night, Kagome tossed and turned. Sleep eluded her even though she was tired. Right after her meeting with Inuyasha, she went straight to her room, locked it and cried her heart out. The way things were going, she had to look for some kind of income. She totally depended on her parents, who worked hard just to make ends meet. She would not tell her parents yet. She would look for work first. At least if she was able to provide for herself then they would accept her decision to keep the baby. She wouldn t be a burden to anyone.

Her heart ached. She felt betrayed, alone and the worst part was that she couldn t share with anyone. She missed her best friend Sango who moved away a month ago. Her dad got a transfer to Germany and although it saddened them, there was nothing they could really do. They were so close many people mistook them to be sisters. They still communicated through e-mail most of the time. Maybe she would tell Sango her predicament. Flashbacks of Inuyasha telling her he didn t love her anymore, brought fresh tears to her eyes. Before she knew it, she cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Did you tell her about us?'' Kikyo asked Inuyasha.

''Don t worry about that. I've already broken up with her.'' he said taking her in his arms. He hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

''Now we can be happy together.'' he said his thoughts wandering off to Kagome. Too bad he also deserved to enjoy his life and he wasn't going to do that with his ex.

''I love you'' she whispered.

''Me too.''

He had explained to Kikyo that he was still seeing someone but the love had died. She had understood and pressured him to break up with her, if he wanted to pursue a relationship with him. He did just that. Well Kind of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Kagome had breakfast and left the house. She was going job hunting. She had already checked the morning papers but nothing suited her. Mostly because she wasn't qualified for the positions. It was very hard to get work these days and the unemployment rate was getting high. It was only a matter of time before her stomach started showing. This would prove even more difficult. What would she do then? First things first. Her stomach was still flat. She guessed she had a few more months to worry about that.

As she walked through town she saw an employment agency. Maybe she should try here. She entered the building and went to the receptionist. A woman sat there smiling at her.

''Excuse me?'' Kagome smiled back and told her she was looking for work. The woman gave her a form to fill in her details. When she finished she handed it over and waited. Another woman came and called her name so she followed behind her. She was ushered into a large room and offered a seat.

''My name is Hikari, am going to be help you with you job search. As I can see here, you re only 17 with only high school education. We may have nothing to offer you. What kind of work are you looking for?

''Nothing in particular.''

''Am afraid I can t help you.''

''Please! I ll do anything. I really need a job.'' the woman looked at her keenly as if considering. It wasn t her place to interfere but this girl seemed desperate. She was very young and most people under 18 were not to be employed unless a guardian represented them and said it was alright.

''We have a family that s looking for someone to take care of their of their daughter and do some light the house work. The pay is good and but they need someone who will live in. Are you interested?

''I live with my parents. It s not that I don t want the job .. '' she defended herself.

''Then am sorry. With your qualification its hard to find something else. I don t know why you need a job but if I were you, I would think about it. The family expects someone from next week. she stood up and Kagome did so too. ''I will contact you miss Higurashi, when we have a more suitable vacancy.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evening approached fast for Kagome. After leaving the agency, she walked into the nearest cafes, libraries, supermarkets , name it .not nothing was available for her. So she went home, had dinner with her family and retired to her room. At least she had her own room. Before her dad got a better paying job they had lived in a smaller apartment. She had to share a room with Souta. Although her little brother was sweet, it was annoying. She had to chase her brother out of the room so that she could change her clothes. Sometimes he came into the room unannounced while Kagome got dressed. Thanks to he dad, she now had freedom and privacy.

She reached for her cell phone in her bag to text Sango, when a piece of paper and something else fell out. She picked it up. ''Sesshomaru'', she whispered. That man was hoooooot! He wouldn t even look at her twice. She was sure he had a strong of women waiting in line to go out with him. The suit dark designer suit he wore told her, he was high society. She was just a plain, poor girl.

Why had he bothered to give her his number? Did he pity her? She wouldn t accept it. Maybe the man had a point. Nothing happened without a reason. Did that mean they were destined to meet there? It wasn t a good idea to think about that right now. It would only cause more headaches. She was pregnant for God s sake and to top it all, dumped. She decided to save the number on her cell and put the paper back in her bag forgetting about the other item on the floor. Tomorrow was another day, she had to get some rest for she would continue her job hunting.

That night Kagome dreamed of a Sesshoumaru. 


	4. Chapter 4

''Souta! Please tell your sister to come down.'' Nala Higurashi shouted.

''I'm in the bathroom.'' he shouted back.

''Kagome?'' she waited. ''Kagome?'' no response.

Where was that girl? Nala was getting impatient. She was getting late for work. She wanted to tell Kagome that her eldest sister was coming today and wanted someone to be here when she arrived. She was not at the table for breakfast and she was not responding when being called. Maybe she wasn't feeling well. ''Souta, hurry up, we're leaving now or you'll be late for school.'' Nala went upstairs to Kagomes' room, knocked and open the door. ''Kagome? Are you ok?'' still no response. She went in to look at the bed but found it empty. Did she already leave? Without eating something? It must be an important errand for her to leave this early. They always had breakfast together. She turned to leave when something on the floor caught her attention. She bent down and picked it up gasping. Could it be? Her little girl.....

She put it in her pocket and called her husband.'' Muso it's me.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I'm sorry miss, we have nothing suitable for you at the moment.'' the man said.

Since she started asking around for work, that was the same reply she got. Kagome had been walking for two hours now. She had woken up early so she could continue her quest. As she got out of the building her stomach started growling. She went to sit on a bench nearby so she could eat a a sandwich that she made at home. It was no good walking around hungry. She had to eat for two. She had to take care of herself for the sake of the baby. If only Inuyasha would accept it, things would be fine. She was really stressed it hurt her stomach. Tears started forming in her eyes but she blinked them back. It would not be good for her to start crying in public. She threw the sandwich in a nearby bin. Her appetite was gone. Just then her cell phone rang. It was her mum asking her to go home. What was she doing at home? She didn't think anything of it because because there was no alarm in her voice. She took the train and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she arrived home she went to the living room only to find both her parents waiting for. Her mum looked angry

''Sit down.'' she did as she was told. She looked from her dad to her mum. Something was not right. Why was her dad home too? Nala broke the silence.

''Kagome where did you go so early today?''

''Huh? I went to meet my girlfriend.'' she said the first lie that came to her head. Her mum removed something from the pocket her coat and held it up.

''Explain yourself? Is this yours?'' she said. There was no need to deny it. She would have to tell them sooner or later. She just thought later would be good.

''Yes! I just found out too. I was going to tell you soon, honest.'' she tried to defend herself.

''Enough!'' Muso growled. '' How far along are you?''

''Am in the seventh week.'' she was really nervous.

''You will not have the baby. You have to go to the university.''

''But dad...'' she tried

''Your mum will take you to the doctor tomorrow and you will remove it.''

''I want to have it, please dad. Mum help..'' she looked at her mum with pleading eyes.

''There's no other way around it. Do you know who fathered that child?'' Nala asked.

''Of course. Inuyasha is the father.'' her mum couldn't believe her ears.

''I thought i asked you stop seeing that boy. Look what he's done now. I'm afraid your father is right. You will have to have an abortion. We can't afford to let you throw your life away just to raise a child. You should concentrate and get a degree first. Then you will have children later when you're married and can support them.''

''Please mum, let me have it. I will look for a job. I will not be a burden to you...''

''We will not discuss this any further. Our minds are made up. You will have an abortion.''

Kagome started crying. She didn't know what to do. She would keep the baby no matter what they said.

'' I will not'' she whispered.

'' You will do it so help me God. You will obey me as long as you live under my roof. Do i make myself clear?'' he dad stood up.

''The baby is innocent. Why would i do that? I won't be able to live with myself. I'm sorry dad... please let me keep it.''

''Don't get smart with me young lady.'' Kagome knew they would never understand. Nala went to sit next to Kagome to try and make her see their reasoning.

''Kags, just agree to this. There's no other solution. You will soon forget about it.''

''No. I will not do it!'' she said more confidently.

Muso finally spoke. He had heard enough. ''Then you can't live her anymore. What will people think about us as your parents? What will they say? I don't want you to bring shame into this family. You are so young to be having a child. God knows i don't want to be a grandfather yet. If you still insist on having the child then get out of my house. Go and stay with your lover, see where you get.''

''Please... he doesn't want me anymore.'' she cried harder thinking about it.

''Then you have no other choice but to do as we tell you. It's for your best interest. Who would want a bastard running around here. That child is a mistake. Now get out of MY house if you don't want to obey me.''

''Don't.. hick ...send..hick... me..hick .. a ..away...hick... dad... '' she stuttered.

''Get out of my sight!'' he roared.

''Honey...please don't be harsh'' Nala tried to calm her husband down.

''If you want to side with her then you will follow her. What will it be?'' he waited.

''Kagome i'm afraid your father is right. Please reconsider your decision if you love us.'' Kagome ran to her dad, to beg him to let her stay. Muso swung his hand and slapped her so hard she fell. Both women were now crying from the shock.

Muso kicked a screaming Kagome as if she was a dog. ''Get out.'' he slapped her again. Kagome ran for her life. All the way to the door she received more blows from her father. ''As long as you carry that bastard, don't step a foot in here. If you come back, who knows what i'll do. Now get out.'' he slummed the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome went to the only place she felt safe. The park. She was hurting like hell. She spat blood several times. Her dad beat her real badly. Her lip must have split or something. She didn't have a mirror so couldn't really tell. She approached the fountain, scooped water in her hand and washed her face. Her eyes must be puffed up from all the crying. If she lingered another minute in that house, her dad would have killed her. She was always afraid of him since she was young. She loved her dad but he was so violent. Even the smallest of mistakes, wouldn't go unpunished. She had worked hard in school because it was expected of her. Her father wanted perfect results.

She remembered one time she didn't do well in the exams. Her father had locked her up in his room and beaten her with a pipe. He only stopped when the pipe broke. Her whole body was swollen for a few days. Since then she strived to be the lead in her class. She tried to stay on his fathers' good side. As long as she came with good results at home, everything was fine. She couldn't blame her dad though. He was only looking out for her. He will always be her father no matter how cruel he was.

Being thrown out of her own home is what she didn't expect. How could her dad be so cruel. He didn't want to listen to her, didn't give her a chance. She couldn't back there. She was frightened and believed every word he said. She wouldn't be helping anyone by going back there and getting killed. She had to be strong for the sake of the baby. Maybe calling her mum to ask for her clothes would be a good idea. She would meet her out here and give them to her. She flipped her phone and dialled her mums' cell phone.

''Kagome, thank God! Are you ok? Where are you?'' Nala cried.

''I'm fine mum. I have a favour to ask you. Could you please bring me some of my clothes?''

''I can't Kagome. Your father has locked your room up and has told me not to contact you or our marriage is over. I can't risk doing anything he doesn't want. I can't give up my marriage because of you. You should have listened to me and stayed away from Inuyasha. If he finds out am talking to you he will be very mad. Am sorry, don't call me again.'' she hung up.

Kagome stared at the phone dumbfounded. She decided to try Inuyasha. Maybe he would help her. It rang before it was answered.

''Hello?''

''Inuyasha it's me. I need your help. My dad just kicked me out. Can i stay at you place?''

'' No way! I told you to call me only if you need money for the abortion. You've been kicked out because you want to have the baby. I'm not getting involved.''

''You're already involved. Please help me.'' she started crying again.

''No.'' he said more confidently.

''Help me with some money to buy clothes. My dad will not allow me into the house. I don't have much money to buy clothes.'' she tried to explain.

'' You're wasting my time, am a busy man.'' before he hang up Kagome heard a womans' voice in the background asking, ''Inuyasha darling, who is on the phone?''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today way definitely not her day. She had lost her family and home. She had no clothes and no home. What to do? Inuyasha didn't want anything to do with her, she didn't have any close relatives nearby and all her friends still lived with their parents. She had to find a place to go for tonight. It was not safe for a young girl to be out at night. There were crazy pychos wandering in the city.

Her stomach growled. She had not eaten since she left the house. The only thing she had was the sandwich and she had thrown it away after taking a bite. Now she wished she hadn't. There was no shop or supermarket nearby, where she could buy a snack. She was really hungry.

She looked at the time on her phone. It was 12:45 p.m. She would have to go get some food. Her thoughts wandered again on her parents. She would not call her mum again. If he dad wanted it to be this way then she would not cause any problems for her mum. She would miss them especially Souta who she missed already because she hadn't even seen him. Hadn't said goodbye. Kagome cried at this. There was nobody around the fountain so she just let herself go. She cried for the baby in her womb, for her family, for her pain. This is how Sesshomaru found her.

He walked towards her and held out his hand. To find the same woman crying at the same spot was not what you encountered daily. He would comfort her this time round and find out her name. Kagome recognised him but didn't stop crying. What did he want here anyway? Why couldn't he just let her be? She looked away refusing to take his hand. Not one to take rejection lightly, Sesshomaru pulled her to him in a heart beat. He tried to comfort her but she tried to push him away. She struggled to get away from him but his arms wouldn't budge. He held her as she cried. He was not about to let her go. Now that he found her again.

''Let me hold you for a while.''

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. It felt so good to be held like this. So close. Having someone hold her like this is what she needed now. Strong arms tightened around her. She felt safe. She was lost in her own world. If only she would find peace in her heart as she did with Sesshomaru. She shouldn't let herself be swept away so easily. She had been through hell the past few days. Look where trusting a man got her. A man she believed in. A man she loved had rejected her when she needed him most. The pain came back again. She jerked away from Sesshomaru.

''It hurts'' she whimpered.

''I'm here for you. Tell me what's bothering you''

''You will only run away if you know about me.''

''Try me'' he waited.

''It's not that easy.'' she told him. Just then her stomach growled again. He smiled knowingly at her.

''May i take you out for lunch?'' he asked hopefully.

''I'm not hungry'' she denied.

''But your stomach says otherwise. Allow me to have a meal with you then i'll bring you back here or wherever you want me to drop you. I feel drawn to you. I can't explain it. I just can't turn and go. I want to know more about you.'' Kagome considered his words.

''I'll go with you on one condition.'' she said finally.

''What is it you want?''

''Don't ask me why i was crying, ok?''

''Hm, it's a deal!'' he said happy at last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru drove them to his favourite restaurant. He parked the car and they got out. He crooked his arm like men in the old and his smile grew as she gently laid her hand on his arm. His heart began beating more rapidly as he realised this was the first time he'd ever held a woman he was proud to walk with. He was proud to have her in his arms. He felt alive just having her by his side. They sat down and Kagome watched the play of emotions cross his face at whatever his thoughts were. He felt eyes on him and looked at her an eyebrow crooked; she blushed at being caught and turned her gaze to the waitress approaching their table. She ordered Rigatoni al pesto with salad and he ordered Rump steak with country potatoes. They sipped their drinks in silence.

''So, are you ever going to speak? I'm still waiting for you to tell me your name,'' ventured Sesshomaru.

''My name is Kagome.'' came the reply.


	6. Chapter 6

'' Kagome.'' he whispered, finally glad to have a name of his mysterious woman. Did he just say his? What had possessed him? He couldn't deny that he wanted to know more about her.

He had to take it easy with her or she would never open up. He did not want to overwhelm her with uncomfortable questions, so he tried to make easy conversation.

''Tell me, do you work or go to school perhaps?''

''I just finished high school two months ago.''

''Good for you! You must be like 16?'' it was more of a statement.

''Actually, i am 17.'' she corrected.

''That young huh?'' it was more of a statement.

''I guess. What about you? May i know your age?'' she inquired.

''I am 23 in human years. Though i have been around for a very long time. You understand that demons live for eternity, don't you?'' he asked.

''Yes, i know that for a fact. How does it feel to know that you will always be around?'' she was curious.

''I can't complain. It's nice to see the changes and developments in the world. Time moves slowly for me than it does for you. Days are just like hours to me. It would be more enjoyed if i could have someone to share that time with you'' he said looking into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome averted her eyes to the waitress approaching. The waitress put the food on the table and said,'' Good appetite,'' then left to their meal.

She was grateful for the intrusion. She was afraid of the passion she saw in Sesshomaru's eyes.

It was hard to talk to him without giving away her private information. No matter what question he would ask, it would remind her of her current problems.

She didn't want to get him involved. He was still a stranger to her. Once he knew she was pregnant he wouldn't want anything to do with her.

It was better this way. It would save her alot of hurting. She had already been rejected by many people of late. People she loved. She couldn't take another rejection. It would be too sad. too much.

They ate their meal in silence. Once in a while she looked up to find Sesshomaru looking at her.

''What?'' she inquired.

''I just like watching you. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?''

Kagome was famished, so she swept her plate clean trying to ignore those golden eyes on her. The waitress came back, asked if they needed anything else, tidied the table and left.

Sesshomaru had been watching Kagome eat. She must have been hungry. It was as if she hadn't had a meal for days. He had a lot of questions. He didn't know where to start.

How to ask. Was she in trouble? She had said she had just finished high school. But that would mean she was either working or living with her parents. If she did work, did she earn enough? Maybe the money wasn't enough to cater for her needs? Were her parents providing for her? He couldn't bear to think of her suffering, so he asked anyway.

''Kagome do you live with your parents?''

The question threw Kagome off. Why did he remind her of her pain. She didn't want to talk about that. She was fine sitting there with him, having him starring at her but she wasn't ready to talk about herself in detail. What to tell him.

''No!'' she replied short and curtly.

Sesshomaru read between the lines, of course, that she didn't want to talk about it further but he couldn't stop himself.

''Are you in trouble?'' he persisted.

''You promised me, you wouldn't ask...'' her voice trailed off as tears stung her eyes.

''Hey.'' he brought his hands on top of hers. ''Don't cry, i will stop now.'' he tried to soothe her. He beckoned the waitress for his check. '' Lets get out of here.'' He paid and led them out of the restaurant.

When they were inside the car he turned to face her. '' Where should i take you now?''

Kagome had no idea where in particular she wanted to go. As if she had a choice! She didn't have a home anymore. Tears threatened to fall again, so she looked out the window.

''Just drop me anywhere in town.''

''Kagome?'' he asked.

His heart ached. He didn't know how to help her. She was shutting him completely away.

He was usually not this soft or sweet to anybody. What he wanted he got, nobody questioned him. When he asked questions, he got immediate answers. Everything moved as he wanted. Except with this particular woman.

What was it about her? Did she know what she was doing to him? He was trying to be as patient as possible. Things always went his way but with Kagome, it was proving difficult. Was he losing touch?

He wanted to take her in his arms and shake her, make her understand that he cared. He cared enough to want to know her sorrows. Ask her what was wrong, even beg her.

Whoa! Wait, wait, wait.. Him? To Beg? Did he just think of begging her? He never begged anyone before. He never begged for anything in his life. He had everything he wanted. He didn't need anybody before now. Now...All he needed now was Kagome.

He would help her, he decided. Knowing that her pride would not allow her to accept his help, he would keep quite about it. He changed the topic.

''I have to pick something up, from my office then i will drive you to your destination, ok? he asked. He started the car when she nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru drove into the basement of Yaya Center, one of the biggest shopping malls in town. He asked Kagome to wait for him and hurried off. He walked around the mall until he found what he was looking for.

A gift shop. He went to into the gift shop and bought a beautiful card. He then looked for a cash point machine to withdraw money.

Afterwards, he sat on a nearby bench and wrote on the card. He put the money in a small envelope and sealed it. Then put the card and the small envelope into a bigger one and sealed it too. He rushed back to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While waiting for Sesshomaru, Kagome thought of what she would do next. Where would she sleep tonight? Tomorrow? She had very little money with her. She would continue looking for work as soon as Sesshomaru dropped her off.

With little or no work experience it was going to be difficult to secure a work place, just like the woman at the agency told her. Speaking of which...

The woman had offered her a job at a private household and she had turned it down. But that was because she had a place to stay. Now things had changed. She was on her own.

Maybe she should pass by the agency and ask if the post was still open. She prayed in her heart she was not too late. She was a beggar now and she no choice. She would take what was offered to her.

She looked at the time on her phone. It was almost 3p.m in the afternoon. The agency should still be open. That would be her next destination.

It was a good thing she ate well at the restaurant. She was going to need all her strength. She didn't want to waste the money she had until she had some sort of income. Her eyes drifted towards a smiling Sesshomaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru opened Kagome's side of the door and took her hand. She stepped out of the car, closed the door and leaned on it. She could feel Sesshomaru looking at her but didn't meet his eyes, afraid that he would see the sadness that tore at her.

Sesshomaru raised a hand and cupped Kagome's cheek. Her stomach did a violent flip at the action, and her heart beat sped up. He lowered his head until their mouths brushed softly.

Sesshomaru was kissing her. Kissing her..... and she couldn't stop him.

Silken lips pressed more firmly over her own and Kagome's eyes closed of their own accord, unable to think or move. All reason and logic escaped her as Sesshomaru's lips moved over hers teasing gently and carefully.

Kagome's body was on fire and she gasped at the sensations Sesshomaru was eliciting within her.

His tongue traced over her lower lip and Kagome knew that he wanted full access. Within moments, Sesshomaru deepened the kiss as he explored Kagome's mouth hungrily. She could do nothing more than to respond.

Eventually though, Sesshomaru withdrew, leaving Kagome breathless and disoriented with swollen lips and flushed cheeks. He ran a thumb over her bottom lip.

''We should do that more often.'' he smirked as he pulled Kagome close. Grateful for the support, she slumped against him.

Sesshomaru had kissed her. And he'd mention he intended to it it again. Kagome knew only one thing for sure. He was a damn good kisser.

''Kagome i have a little something for you.'' he said suddenly.

''What is it?'' she asked.

''It is a card. Don't open it until we part, ok?'' he waited.

''Why?''

''I want you to think about me, when we're apart.''

''Ok.'' she agreed.

''Will i see you again?'' He felt Kagome stiffen. He brushed his hands through her hair and hugged her tightly. ''Let me in Kagome...'' he begged. ''Please let me in.''

''I.. i can't. It's too complicated. I am afraid.'' she started crying.

''Shhh...don't cry. It makes me sad to see you like this. I will not hurt you. I want to be there for you. Can i at least have your phone number?''

''It's not a good idea.''

''What am i supposed to do now, take a cold shower?'' he asked looking at her now.

''What do you want from me? You hardly know me!'' she cried.

''I would if you'd let me. Give me a chance.'' he pleaded.

''No. You don't want to get to know me. I am a nobody.'' she said stubbornly.

''Don't say that. I have set my eyes on you, that means you are somebody. Someone i would like to know. What will i do, when i think about you tonight? What will i do when i will long to see you? What will i do when i will yearn for you? Not knowing where you are or even if i will see you again?''

She was shocked at his declarations. ''It's for your own good.'' she shrugged not to encourage him.

''You're driving me crazy, you know that? I don't know why you are pushing me away'' he said. Was this it? Was she saying goodbye? He didn't want to give up on her. Not yet. He had to do something, say something before it was too late. ''If i can't have you number, then promise me one thing?''

Here we go again! Kagome rolled her eyes. He was a fighter, she would give him that much. ''I am listening...''

''Meet me at the park where we first met.'' he said holding his breathe.

Kagome wasn't sure. Meeting him meant experiencing more of his hot kisses. She didn't want to get hurt again. And that is what would happen. She was not good for him. She was expecting someone else's baby. It wouldn't hurt to meet him there just to talk, would it? Cough! Cough!

As if they would be much talking. She had to stay strong. It would only end up badly.

''I will meet you but only to talk. I can't say when exactly so you will have to wait for my phone call. I can't promise you more...'' she trailed off.

''Fine.'' said a pouting Sesshomaru. ''Get in the car, i have to go back to work after i drop you off.'' He opened for the door. Once he was sitted beside her, he gave he the big envelope.''I hope you like it.''

''Thanks! I am sure i will.''


	8. Chapter 8

''Welcome back miss Higurashi. I didn't expect to see you so soon.'' said Hikari, the agency woman. ''How may i help you?''

''I am still looking for work.''

''It's only been a few days, nothing has come up that can suit you, only what i offered you earlier. If you are interested, that is...''

''I will take the job.'' she stated. ''Um, i have a request if it's possible. Can you ask the family if i can start today? I know it's short notice and i am sorry.'' she explained.

''Are you ok, you sound really desperate?'' she asked.

''I will be fine once they accept me.''

''Very well. I will give them a call now. Please wait outside.'' she said reaching for the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sat on a chair in the corridor. This was her chance. She didn't have much luck so far. Will the family accept her on such a short notice?

''Oh God, help me!'' she prayed. Just then the door opened and Hikari came out.

''Please come in'' she ushered her in and both took a seat.

''Good news. I have talked to the woman and she says you can move in today.'' she said smiling.

Kagome let out a breath she was holding. '' Thank God!'' she said smiling too.

'' will pick you up at 6 this evening. I will also need you to sign some papers. In the mean time you can go collect your stuff or do whatever you want, then report here later. Here is some information about the family and where they live.'' she handed Kagome a small file. ''See you later.'' she dismissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An excited Kagome walked into a shopping mall. She had decided to use her money and buy some clothes. She didn't know what her host family would think if she walked into their home empty handed. Well.. not completely empty handed.

All she had with her was her bag. She decide to buy two jeans trousers and 5 pair of t-shirts. Those will have to do for now. Once she saved enough money she would buy more.

She bought a small suitcase and put her stuff inside. Panties, bras, a tooth brush and toothpaste, a comb, a towel, name it. All the necessities she would need to get started.

She walked into a Thai restaurant and ordered rice with duck.

As she waiting her thoughts drifted to Sesshomaru. He was so persisitent it hurt. Wasn't it ironic that one man wanted to see her so bad while another shunned her away?

Kagome touched her lips remembering the kiss they shared. Why did she enjoy it? She was supposed to be strong and resist his advances. Why did she feel so secure in his arms? When Sesshomaru held her she forgot about everything around her. All her senses were directed to him.

He made her feel things she never felt before.

Unfortunately it was not a good idea to pursue the relationship. If she was not pregnant maybe things would have worked out.

Once he found out about her condition, he would disappear from her life. Should she tell him already and get it over and done with. It would hurt a little because she liked him but it would be better than have him reject her later.

He was so gentle with her. He didn't want to do things that hurt her. He only wanted to get to know her better. To bad, she was not available. Now was not the time to flirt around.

She had a baby on the way. She would do her best to be a good mother. She had fought this far to keep it and it cost her. Getting involved with Sesshomaru would only bring her heartaches. The last thing she needed was more headaches.

She reached for her bag to look at the card Sesshomaru had given her. She opened the the big envelope and removed the card.

It was beautiful. There was a picture of a pretty woman walking in a field with many colourful flowers and a man gazing at her from above, with his hands on the elbows supporting his head. He looked like he desired the woman.

She opened it and read, 'Hey beautiful! No matter how much i look at you, i never see enough. Even in secret, i must continue wanting you. Though my yearning may be the end of me. Sesshomaru.'

Tears filled her eyes. How sweet. She pressed it to her heart. She would treasure it. Even if she wasn't going to see him again. She wondered why he put a small card in a big envelope.

The waiter brought her food and left. She put the card inside the envelope. Just as she let it slide in, she saw another envelope.

Huh? Was it another card? Why would he buy two? Crazy demon.

She took it in her hand wondering. It sure was thick for a card. Curious as to what was inside, she opened it and gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

It was almost six. Kagome hurried back to the agency. The receptionist told her to go directly to Hikari's office, that she was expecting her. She knocked at the door and let herself in.

Hikari sat talking to another woman. She looked up as Kagome entered and smiled. ''Come in. Let me introduce you two. This is Onigumo, your host'' she said looking at the woman, ''and this is Kagome Higurashi.'' looking at back at Kagome.

The woman stood smiling. ''Nice to meet you.'' she offered Kagome her.

''Nice to meet you too.'' she smiled back.

''I would like both of you to sign a few papers then you can be on your way, Hikari interrupted, ''I am sure Kagome is looking forward to seeing her new home.''

They signed the papers, Kagura paid the agent a fee, for her services and they left the building. Kagura didn't speak to Kagome until they reached where her car was parked.

''We are going to pick up my daughter from the day care first then head home, ok?'''

''Yes !'' she said politely.

''You may call me Kagura.'' she opened the boot for Kagome to put her suitcase. They were soon on their way to the day care. Kagura broke the silence. ''You don't have experience with kids do you?''

''Yes i do. I have never been employed before but i love kids. I have a small brother and had to baby sit him whenever my parents were away.'' she knew this was a sensitive topic.

''That's good. Kids can be a pain if you don't know your way around them!''

''I promise to do my best. As for the house work, i will have no problem. I did most of the cleaning at home.''

''Why have you decided to take this job? You're pretty young. Where are your parents?''

'Stay calm gal' she told herself. Her parents had disowned her. Her very own mother didn't want anything to do with her. She had sided with her dad instead of supporting her. What kind of mother did that to their child? Their own flesh and blood? To them she was as good as dead. She remembered the blows her father gave her. Tears came to her eyes.

''They died.'' she said without remorse.

''I am sorry, i didn't mean to remind you of painful memories'' she said when she noticed tears forming in Kagome's eyes.

''It's too painful to talk about it. It happened recently that why i need this job.'' she hoped that would persuade her enough to let the topic go.

''Where is your brother now?'' she continued.

''Our family friend took him in. They couldn't take both of us and decide on him because he is the youngest. I can stand on my own. He's still just a young boy.''

''I understand. I will not take about them.'' she assured her.

''Thanks, i would really appreciate it.''

''Let's talk about your duties'' she changed the topic. ''You will do general housekeeping, laundry, dishes. You will babysit my daughter whenever we need to go out and take her out to play in the garden. I usually take my daughter to day care in the mornings and pick her up in the evenings, so you will have most of the time free to do as you please because we will be away during the week. You don't have to cook for us but you will cook your own meals. My husband and i, both have hot meals at work during lunch and in the evenings we prefer something light like salad. My daughter also eats lunch at the day care. You will have your own furnished quarters with a small kitchen and bathroom. I will pay you on a weekly basis as agreed. Any questions?''

''None at the moment.'' she said.

''Don't worry, you will do fine. My daughter is so sweet. Her name is Kanna and i think you two will get along.'' Kagura parked the car when they arrived at the day care.

''Wait for me here, i'll go get her.''

Kagome sat back wondering if the little girl would like her. She hoped everything would work out. She was gald she would have a place to lay her head at night. She looked out the window as Kagura and a little girl walked out of the door and approached the car. Kagome got of the car to meet the girl. She was so pretty.

''Kanna this is Kagome.'' Kagura said smiling at her daughter. Kanna hid her face behind her mum. ''Say hello, you're not shy, are you?''

''Hello Kanna, will be your friend and will play with from now on.'' she smiled. The girl looked up, curious when Kagome mentioned 'play'.

''Really?'' she asked.

''Yes, we'll play together.'' she encouraged.

''Can we play now?''

''No Kanna,'' her mum interrupted. ''We have to go home now. You can play tomorrow when Kagome is settled in.'' Kanna agreed and they got into the car and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku Onigumo waited anxiously in his living room for his wife and daughter to arrive. Kagura had called earlier to tell him about the new maid. He couldn't wait to meet her. Was she pretty? He couldn't wait to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews.

Your encouragements keeps me writing more.

You guys are the best.

This is my first fanfiction EVER.

Tell me what you think. Cheers.

Chapter 10

Naraku open the front door when he heard the arrival of a car. His wife and the new maid were getting a suitcase from the boot. Kanna ran to him as soon as sh saw him.

''Yeh! Daddy is home.'' she cried.

''Come here.'' he took her up in his arms in a hug and kissed her forehead. ''How was your day? Did you have fun at the day care?''

''Yes, i had fun but i have a new friend. Kagome said she would play with me.'' said an excited Kanna.

''Kagome?'' so that was her name. His eyes wandered to his wife and the other woman approaching. He gave his Kagura a peck on the cheek and held out his hand for Kagome. ''I am Naraku Onigumo. Welcome to our home.'' he had an evil smile on his face.

''Lets all go inside.'' they all went into the house. Naraku carried her suitcase for her and deposited it in the middle of the living room. It was huge and had a fire place.

''Come.'' Kagura told her. ''I will show you around a little before you settle in.''

They trekked back down the hallway into a spacious kitchen. Kagura showed her the whole house then led her through the back door to the servant quarters.

''This is your room, make yourself at home. You'll find extra blankets in the entry closet if you need them. You don't have to worry about our breakfast, just clean up after we leave. Help yourself to anything in our kitchen. You will find food supply in the store. Take this money and buy whatever you need for you refrigerator like milk. I'm going now, have a goodnight.'' she handed her the money, turned and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome hung her clothes in the cedar lined wardrobe and tucked her personal in the spacious dresser. Finally, God had heard her prayers. She would finally have a place to lay her head. She would work hard and be good to Kagura and her family.

She felt bad that she hadn't been completely honest with them. If they found out she was pregnant they would definitely kick her out. They wouldn't have hired her in the first place if they knew.

It would be a few months before her stomach started showing. Until then she wouldn't worry about it. She had to focus and give her best in this home. Maybe if she was good at her work they would let her continue working even if they find out she's expecting.

Would they be kind enough to allow her and her baby to stay her? Well....only time would tell. She switched on the television to pass time but there was nothing interesting.

At nine she crawled into bed. She was exhausted from the days excitement. She set the alarm and fluffed the pillows. But it did no good to close her eyes. They kept popping and back open. Her mind was thinking about Sesshomaru and the envelope.

She was shocked to find a huge amount of money. Why did he give her money. Did he pity her? She didn't want his pity. She didn't want to feel like she owed him anything and that's what was going to happen if she kept the money. She had not had the chance to call him and give it back. She wouldn't accept help from him. Her pride wouldn't let her have it.

She had a job now and would be earning some money. She should give it back. If only this was another , another situation, maybe she would accept his help. But she didn't want to encourage him. She was not going to fall for his charms.

In just a short while her whole world had turned upside down. If she let herself close to the him she would only hurt herself. She couldn't believe thoughts of romance entered her mind when she thought about. She had to let go before things got out of hand.

She was going to call him and give back the money, then she would disappear completely away from him. She reached for her phone on the night stand table, dialled his number nad waited.

''Hey, it's me, Kagome!'' she said.

''I know. You're the only woman who has my number. I was just thinking about you. Feeling better?'' he sounded worried.

''Yes, thanks. I just called to tell you that i cannot accept the money.''

There was a small pause before he replied. ''Just keep it, will you? Did you like the card?'' he tried to change the subject.

''I love it, it's so beautiful, thanks.'' she said then realised he was trying to make her forget why she called. ''But i have to decline the money.

''Why is it so hard for you to accept my help? I want to be there for you.''

''But i don't need it. i have a job now and can provide for myself. I am not a charity case.'' she shouted.

No need to get all worked up. I didn't think anything like that when i put it there. I did it because i wanted to. Because you won't let me any closer. Keep the money, it will come in handy one day.'' he encouraged.

''No, i must decline. I just called to tell you i will be giving it back to you.''

''Hn...and here i thought you called me because you missed me and couldn't wait to hear my voice.''

''Stop joking, i am serious. I will meet you and give it back.'' she persisted.

''I _will_ not take it. I gave it to you and it's your now. Do whatever you want with it. If you want you can throw it away, just don't give it back to me.'' he sounded hurt.

''You're being difficult.''

''Maybe i am but with good reason. How am i supposed to feel when i give you something and you throw it back at me? Something i gave from the bottom of my heart?''

''Don't take it personally. I will give it when we meet again.'' she stated and changed the topic. ''I also wanted to thank you for lunch and today.''

''Did you enjoy yourself?'' he couldn't help but ask.

''What's this all of a sudden?'' she didn't want to tell him how happy she was when she was with him. How fast her heart raced while they were in each others arms.

''You just thanked me for today but didn't seem like you had fun. So i am worried that i you didn't enjoy yourself. Did you or did you not?''

She gave in,'' I did alright! I had a blast time with you, satisfied?'' she spat.

''Very, now i can sleep well tonight. Will i see you soon?''

''I'll let you know soon. Sleep well.''

''Sweet dreams Kagome! I am thinking about you.''

After hanging up, she glanced at the door, realising she had forgotten to lock it. She wasn't afraid that someone would come in and hurt her but better safe than sorry. She darted across the floor to lock the door.

She crawled into bed again. Tomorrow was another day. She would not worry about the future. Tomorrow would take care of itself. Everyday would have enough problems of its own. She would relax and take one day at a time.

Her eyelids drooped and finally she slept.


	11. Chapter 11

The Woman of My Life

Chapter 11

- - - - - - - -

The alarm clock buzzed insistently and she reached over to slap the snooze button. Six-thirty a.m. She threw the covers back and stood up. Tossing her gown aside, she hurriedly pulled on some sweats and made the bed.

She went to the bathroom, washed her face and dried herself. The was no need to take a shower because she was going to get all sweaty with the house work. She would clean up later in the day.

She made her way to the main house and opened the door. She was glad the her quarters was connected with the man house. It made it possible for her to come and go at any desired time.

She went directly to the kitchen only to find Naraku there. He was toasting some bread. He looked up when heard her come in.

''Morning!'' he said.

''Good morning!'' she replied. She was really nervous. She didn't know what to say to this man. What to talk about. She decided to go tidy clean another part of the house. As she turned to leave his voice stopped her.

''Stay.'' he commanded.

Kagome didn't want to be rude so she turned around and waited. When she didn't speak she asked, ''May i help you with something?''

''Interesting question.'' his eyes looking directly at her bust. Kagome became even more nervous by that look. Where were his eyes focused? He was looking at her with lustful eyes. She was the maid for God's sake. She had to get to her away from the room, she had to get away fast .... away from those eyes.

''If there's nothing, i will be on my way.''

''I have not dismissed you yet.''

''But...''

''I am your employer. I tell you what to do, understood?''

''Yes Naraku.'' she looked down.

'' Now, i need you to make two cups of coffee.''

Kagome went to the coffee machine to do as she was told. She didn't want to cause problems on her first day at work. Suddenly a body was pressing behind her. Naraku was reaching for something in the cupboard ahead.

She jerked around at the contact and turned around to face him.

''Relax! I am just helping you get the cups.'' his eyes roamed from her face down her throat. Kagome got away from him to let him have access to the cups.

''You can now take them, I'm no longer in the way.''

''Why are you on edge? I don't bite ....'' then he said, an evil smile on his face. '' ...and if i do, i bite it gently.''

Kagome decided not to answer. Her first day her and the man was all over her. She was not a fool. She may be young but she knew he was making advances towards her. This was bad news!

What would Kagura think if he saw him flirting with her? A maid? She would be kicked out again without second thought. She had to protect herself. She may be poor and pregnant but she had her dignity. That was something no one would take from her. She wouldn't encourage him.

What was she supposed to tell him? No words came to mind. How could she phrase her words. She couldn't bring herself to come out and accuse him. Telling Kagura was not a good idea also. Maybe she should brush it off. He had seen she was bothered by his nearness. That should be enough to keep him off.

Something in her gut told her to say something but she couldn't form the words. Naraku left the kitchen and she released her breath.

What the hell just happened?

When the coffee was ready, she took the cups to the dining room as instructed, glad that Naraku was nowhere in sight. She quickly went back to the kitchen. The kitchen was in chaos to say the least. How could a small family cause use so much dishes and leave everything like that? 'This will be my daily routine, i should get used to it.'

She wiped the counters and put the dishes in the dish washer. She would wait until after breakfast to wash the dishes.

She went to the laundry room and found clothes on the floor. She picked them up and put the in hamper. Was it so hard for them to deposit the clothes in the basket? She sorted out the clothes and put them in the washing machine.

She walked up the stairs to the first bedroom and hesitated. This was Kanna's room as she remembered from her tour last night. She knocked and went in. Even though the door was slightly ajar. Kanna stood as her mother help her in her clothes. They looked up and smiled at her.

''Good morning!'' Kagaru said.''

''Good morning. Hello Kanna! ''

''Hello.'' the child replied.

''Did you sleep well?''

''Yes, thank you. I got enough rest.''

''You didn't have to wake up so early.'' Kagura said. ''I told you we don't need you in the mornings. As you can see i prepare Kanna for day care. We're usually gone by 8 a.m. You can wake up after we leave ok?'' she saw Kagome hesitating and continued. '' Don't feel guilty about you being asleep while we are awake. We can handle ourselves. It will also be easier for you to clean up after we leave.''

''Alright.'' she excused herself.

Kagura seemed like a nice woman. She was very understanding too. What she said about her cleaning after they left, made a lot of sense. Waking up after they would help her avoid Naraku in the mornings. If she woke up after they left she wouldn't have to encounter him anymore.

Just thinking about Naraku's evil smile made her quiver with fear. She went to her small room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura came to her room to tell her they were leaving. Once they left Kagome decide to explore the house and familiarise herself with her surroundings. First she opened the double doors in the kitchen and found the spacious dining room.

A long oak table graced the centre of the room, its eight carved chairs at attention. A matching china cabinet held china, crystal and silverware. The silverware needed polishing and the furniture could used a good dusting.

The long curving stairway invited, and she ascended to the second floor. The landing paused at two long hallways. Two empty bedrooms as well as a bathroom stood along one of the hall ways. She couldn't remember being here last night. She was too excited to take it all in.

Retracing her steps, she advanced down the second hallway. Another bathroom and two bedrooms but these were occupied. Kanna's room was the first then her parents'.

As she glanced into the last bedroom, she noticed it had a patio door. Closer investigation revealed a balcony that overlooked the driveway. This room also had a fireplace and a door adjoining the bathroom. She ran her fingers along the smooth marble mantle.

What a beautiful room! It would be a good place to relax. She rubbed her arms and decide to leave the room.

''What's the hurry? I'd love you to stay.'' said the voice behind her.

***********************

Kukukukuku!

Stay tuned.

Many thanks to those of you who reviewed my story. Luv you guys.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the reviews people. _

_Some of you are wondering why i let Kagome appear so weak. Why she's taking all that shit thrown her way. _

_May i remind you that she's only 17 and has just found out she's pregnant. What's a 17 year old supposed to do when she's kicked out by her parents? _

_When she gets rejected by her boyfriend? A dad who threatens to kill her if she steps a foot into his house? _

_She has nowhere to go. No one to turn to. To much has happened to her in such a short time. _

_She has practically been to hell and back. Put yourself in her shoes. How would you feel? What would you do? _

_I'd surely be drained. _

_Although she appears weak, she's a strong young woman. She's fighting to keep her baby. She's trying to find a way to provide for herself. _

_She's also naive but her spirit is admirable. How would you feel if your mother told you she wanted to abort you? Kagome has never once thought about getting rid of the baby. _

_She has lost everything just to keep it. If that's not Gold, i don't know what is._

_Enjoy._

- - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 12

Naraku drove back home excited. The new maid was home alone! His wife and Kanna would not be in the way. He never wasted time when his mind was set to get something. And his mind was set on having Kagome.

She just arrived the previous day and she was a great temptation that he had yet to overcome. He had to have her. She had not said anything in the morning when he pressed his body on her back. So he took that as an encouragement.

He packed the car and went inside. He looked for her but there was no sign of her. Maybe she went out? He went upstairs to the master bedroom and was surprised to find her there. It was like she was waiting for him there. She looked like she was in her own little world. The room was beautiful. Anyone would be swept away by it. She turned around as if to leave but he stopped her.

''What's your hurry? I'd love you to stay.''

Kagome screamed, shocked to see him there. How long had he been there. She hadn't heard any footsteps. He must walk like a cat.

''You can scream all you want. Nobody will hear you.'' he said.

''I am sorry. I screamed because i didn't expect to turn around and find someone there. I didn't mean to be here. I was just admiring the house.'' she tried to explain her presence in the master bedroom. She didn't want him to get mad at her for snooping around. ''I was just leaving.''

''Oh no you don't. You were here because you couldn't stop thinking about me. You were fantasizing how my lips would feel on you.'' he grabbed her roughly as she tried to walk passed him.

''Let me go. I don't have such thoughts about you.''

''Did you like the warmth of my body in the morning? You must have been dying to get more. I will give you what you want.'' he forced a kiss on her lips. Kagome bit him and he let her go. ''You bitch! he slapped he hard, she fell down.

''I am trying to be nice to you and this is what i get? You should be grateful that you have a job here. We all know you don't have a place to go if you are here working as our servant. I know about your dead parents, Kagura told me. Now be a good girl and give me what i want.''

''I am here to work and not for anything else.'' she was so scared. This man was so strong he could rape her or something and there wasn't anything she could do able it.

''If you want i could give you some money.''

''I am not interested. I do _not_ sell my body and i will not start now.'' he started walking towards her. What was she going to do. There was only one exit. Should she jump out of the window? There was no need to kill herself for this man. She had to live for her baby.

''Anybody can be bought at a certain price. They just need a little convincing. Name your price and I'll see whether we can work something out.''

Kagome walked backwards as he approached until she reached the bed. He pushed her to the bed and came on top of her pinning her hands on top of her head with his large hand. He was so strong she had no chance.

''Please stop!' she started crying hysterically.

''Yes, beg for mercy. Maybe I'll be gentle with you.'' he gave her an evil laugh. He loved it when women played hard to get. It made the chase even more worthwhile.

''Why are you doing this to me? Let me go!'' she tried to make him understand. But her tears only excited him more.

''Your tears turn me on. I wonder how much you'll scream when I'm inside you.'' he reached for her breast.

The sound of the phone ringing stopped his hand from reaching it's target. He cursed. It was his cell phone. He had to let go of Kagome to answer it. It was his wife. She would wonder if he didn't pick up. ''Hello honey..''

As soon as he let go of Kagome's hands, she ran down the stairs as fast as her legs could take her to her room. As soon as she got in she locked it and went to her bathroom She locked the bathroom door too and cried.

She had been scared before in her life but not like she was today. Her heart was beating very fast from running and the fear she had. She would not open the door until she was sure he was gone. What was she going to do? She had nowhere to go. She was just trying to settle and then this. She wasn't sure it wouldn't happen again.

That man was so close to raping her. What gave him those crazy ideas that she was interested in him. Maybe she should have said something in the morning. Should she tell Kagura? Would she believe her a word she said?

Just then she heard a knock. She stiffened and prayed that he would leave her alone.

''Open this door.'' he ordered.

''No.'' she wasn't going to let him in no matter what.

''I want to apologise.'' he lied.

She didn't fall for it. ''You can apologise out there, I'm listening.''

He banged the door harder scaring her even more. She thought he was going to break it. So she cried even more. Naraku had to calm her down. He would have to continue this another day. He had to make her think he was really sorry so she wouldn't be scared of him.

''I'm sorry Kagome. I will leave now. Calm down. It will not happen again.''

''Promise?'' she asked.

''What the hell?'' he muttered to himself. Then louder, ''I promise.''

If you attack me again, i will tell your wife. I don't want to cause problems but there will be no other choice.'' she warned.

''Don't tell her. If you do i will refuse everything and tell her you tried to seduce me. We all know who she'll believe, don't we?'' he laughed when she remained silent. ''You don't want her to find out because she will kick you out.''

''Remember the promise.''

''Point taken. Now, I'm leaving to go to work. Have a nice day.''

Kagome didn't move. She didn't have the strength. She sat there and thought about Naraku's words. If she told Kagura what happened and he denied saying that she seduced him instead, she would be in trouble. Kagura would believe her husband and not her.

He had promised not to attack her again. He had even apologised. She would continue working her. She would persevere no matter what. The funny thing was, she believed him. Why else would he apologise?


	13. Chapter 13

The Woman of My Life.

Chapter 13

''Get your ass in here half breed.'' Sesshomaru ordered on the phone. After a few minutes there was a knock and Inuyasha came in. ''What's this i hear about you coming late to work?''

''Feh! I can report whenever i want.'' he spat.

''Is there a reason why you've been showing up at work whenever you wish?''

''I have a new girlfriend and she won't let me leave the bed in time. She begs for my attention every time, surely you understand?''

''No, i don't. You will report to work like the all the other employees, understood?''

''You can't tell me what to do.''

''Yes i can. I am your boss and if i hear of your lateness again i will fire you.''

''Feh! You can't do that, I'm your brother.''

''Half brother.'' he corrected. ''Either you choose to do your work well or you quit and stay in bed with your girlfriend, what will it be?''

''Fine.''

''You will have some respect when you address me, are we clear?''

Inuyasha nodded. He loved making his brother eat dirt. Someone had to teach him some respect. One day someone would cut his tongue away. They'd do him a great favour. He was tired of his behaviour.

''I did you a favour and employed you here. I also pay your rent until you're able to get on your feet. If you don't want to be here you can go look for work somewhere else. I will stop paying your rent and you can come back to my mansion even though i don't like to have you there. You need to grow up and be responsible. Now get out of my sight.''

After the half breed left, he buzzed his secretary through the intercom and asked her into his office.

''Call Naraku and tell him to have dinner with me at my mansion next Friday evening. I want to discuss the business proposal with him before i make my final decision. He can bring his family along ,if he wants. That will be all.'' he dismissed her.

He couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. Where was she at the moment? What was she doing? Would they meet again? He was getting a headache because he didn't have answers. He needed answers soon. He hoped she would call him soon.

He decided to keep himself busy to avoid thinking about her but it was in vain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week went by without much drama for Kagome. She did her work in peace. In the evenings she played with Kanna before she was called to have dinner. She wasn't allowed to sit with them so she always retired to her room while they had dinner.

Naraku didn't make any moves just like her promised. She began to relax again. Tomorrow was a Saturday and she would be free to do as she pleased. She opened her refrigerator and made herself a sandwich. She liked to have a light meal in the evenings.

'What will i do the whole weekend? I would get bored to death if i stayed here. I should call Sesshomaru and give him back his money. I will meet him just for that purpose and not more.'

She dialled his number and waited.

''Hi!'' she said.

''Hi to you too.''

''Are you free tomorrow?''

''Yes. Do you want to see me?'' he teased.

''Yes! I mean no... um ..i want to return the money.

''How about i come pick you up then we'll decide what to afterwards.''

''No.'' she said abruptly. ''You can't pick me up.'' she didn't want him to know where she lived. This was not her house or home for that matter. She hadn't asked Kagura if she could have friends over but she wouldn't bring any man to the house, just out of respect.

''You don't want me to know where you live.'' he sounded disappointed. ''I will meet you wherever you want just tell me.''

''Meet me in front of H&M at noon. Goodnight.'' she hung up.

She didn't wait for him to say more. She was afraid that he would tell her nice stuff. Tell her what she wanted to hear. She had to stay away from men. After what happened with Naraku she was afraid to get close to any man. She didn't know if she would ever get over that fear.

She thought about how Inuyasha rejected her. It still hurt so much. Her parents rejection was a nightmare for her. She tried to avoid thinking about them because it felt as if someone was stepping on her heart again and again.

It was better not to think. It was better to try and forget. To pretend they don't exist. She cried herself to sleep that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On saturday she woke up late and had breakfast. She went to clean the Kitchen in the main house before she left to meet Sesshomaru. As she finished, Naraku came into the Kitchen.

''I want you to dust the dining room and clean the silverware.'' he ordered.

''May i do that later tomorrow?'' she pleaded.

''Do it now.'' he shouted.

''But Kagura said i could have the weekend off...''

''I don't care what she said. I am the head of this house and you will do as you're told. Now!''

''Where is Kagura?'' she hesitated.

''She took Kanna swimming. I will not repeat myself.'' he warned.

Kagome got away from the room and went to do as she was ordered. She didn't have a choice. If Kagura was not home that only meant trouble for her. She was supposed to meet Sesshomaru in soon. She'd better hurry and finish her chores.

She dusted the room and started polishing the silverware. An hour later she was still polishing the silverware. This would take along time because they needed to handle with care. They also had to be sparkling otherwise Naraku would have her neck. He was behaving like the woman of the house. Wasn't Kagura supposed to control the household? Why was he always ordering her to do this and that?

She looked at the clock on the wall. She wouldn't make it on time to meet Sesshomaru. no matter how much she hurried. She had to call him and ask him to meet later. He would surely understand. She called him.

''It's me again. I'm afraid we have to meet later because I'm still working.''

''It's ok. When do you think you will be finished?''

''Let me call you again when...'' the cell phone was suddenly snatched away from her from behind. Naraku threw it with all his might on the floor. It crashed pieces flying everywhere. Everything happened in slow motion.

''You should not be talking to your friends while working.'' he shouted. Kagome jerked around to face him and knocked the silverware in the process. They too, crashed on the floor sending sharp pieces of glass all over the room. Naraku slapped her hard and she also fell on the broken glass. ''Bitch, look what you did. Those belonged to my mother. You will pay. I will make you pay.'' he threatened.

Kagome started crying. ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break them.'' she pleaded for her life.

He hit her again. She tried to get up but her hands gave way. That's when she noticed the blood on her palms. The broken glass had cut her when she fell on the floor. She just sat there. She was done for.

''I'm sorry. Please, i will do anything just don't hit me again. I'll pay it back.'' she covered her face from any blow that was to come.

''Do you think you can afford to buy a set like that? Someone as poor as you can't afford to buy such an expensive set.'' He hit her on the head.

''I'm ..sorry, please .. stop. You're hurting me.'' she knelt down and looked downwards so he wouldn't hit her face again. That was a mistake because he kicked her on the side near her stomach.

''S... st stop.'' she suddenly curled like a crying infant to protect her stomach. Pain went through her whole body just because of that single kick. She had not expected that. Anything but that. If she had though she had experienced pain before, this was too much. The kick left her cringing in pain. Her side hurt so much. ''S .. hick .. stop hick ... i will do ...hick ... any .... hick .. anything ... hick.'' she begged.

He gave an evil laugh. He loved it when she begged. He had her exactly where he wanted. ''Anything? You would give anything?''

''Y.. yes, anything. Don't hit me again. I 'm sorry.'' she continued crying.

''Sleep with me then I'll forget this ever happened. I will forget about the silverware and that you were talking on the phone while at work.''

''No. Anything but that. Please forgive me. I will not be careless again.'' she shook here head.

''Forgiveness belongs to God not me. If you don't want to be nice to me you'll will not receive your weekly pay until you pay every single cent, worth what you broke.'' he waited for her to give in.

''Do what you have to do! I'll not give my body, ever.'' She had to get out of here. She tried to get up but the pain on her side wouldn't let her. She fell back down cringing in pain.

''So be it. You will work without pay until i decide it's enough. When you change your mind about warming my bed, you will get paid as you deserve. Now clean up this place before my wife gets back.'' he left.


	14. Chapter 14

The Woman of My Life.

He paced the room back and forth. What was that all about? Sesshomaru had no idea what was going on with Kagome. She was about to tell him when she'd be through with work when he heard someone shout at her and then nothing. Every went quiet. Did she hung up on him? Who was that, that shouted? It was a man's voice, that much he was sure.

He didn't want to jump to conclusions but he had a bad feeling in his gut. This was not good because he didn't know how to reach her. She had refused to him her phone number and she wouldn't say anything much about her. He had never felt so helpless in his life.

''What should i do now?'' he asked himself. There was only one place which connected them. Would she go there? He always went there when he needed some peace. This was driving him crazy. He just couldn't sit here and wait for her to call. She must be in trouble. He decided to drive to the park. Maybe the gods would allow them to meet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Kagome finished cleaning, she went to her bedroom. She was still in pain. She had to get away from the house. She thought about Sesshomaru. She couldn't contact him anymore because her cell phone was broken. She had thrown the phone away after removing her SIM card. Naraku had come in just in time and saw her retrieving it. He took it away from her and cut it with a scissors. She ran away from him afraid that he would beat her again and locked her door.

She had a shower and got ready to leave. She couldn't stand to be in the same house with as that monster at the moment. Her life would continue being a nightmare should she decide to continue living here. If only she had a place to go. There was no sense in her staying there if she was going to loose her baby. That kick she got from Naraku was very close to kill her and the foetus.

Looking for bandages to cover her hands, she couldn't find any so she used pieces of cloth. She was sure they had an emergency kit in the main house but she wouldn't dare ask. Naraku was angry at her for refusing him. Why her? She had intended to do her work without trouble. No matter how much she tried to avoid trouble, trouble came looking for her.

She took her bag and left. She needed to think, to digest all that happened to her so she got into a train and went to the park. She walked to the fountain with her head down.

''You came!'' she heard a voice say. She looked up to see the only she had least expected to see.

Somehow she had no strength because she collapsed at the sight of him and started crying. He went to fast and hugged her close in his arms. Sesshomaru let her cry all she want. He wouldn't stop her. He was here for her and that's all that mattered to him at the moment. He held her for the longest of time until she stopped crying. She tried to move from him but he held her tight.

''I'm not letting you go, Kagome. Now that I've finally found you. Now that i have you in ym arms.'' he rubbed her back trying to soothe her. Trying to chase away all her fears if he could.

''Let me go.'' she said stubbornly and pushed him with the palm of her hands. She had forgotten all about the wounds on her hands. She groaned in pain and let her hand fall to her sides. This didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. He took one hand and removed the piece of cloth and gasped.

''What happened?'' he asked worried.

''Nothing.'' she lied.

''Does this have to do with you hanging up on me earlier? Who was that man i heard shouting?'' he was getting angry now. She was lying to him. ''Don't lie to me, Kagome. You have cuts on your hands and you say its nothing?''

''I broke a glass and it cut me, no big deal.'' she shrugged.

''Then why did you hang up the phone?'' he persisted. He searched her eyes and face then noticed her bruised cheek. That did it. She had tell him the truth. ''You have a bruised face. Did that man do that to you?'' he raised his voice. He was now seeing red. If that man touched her, he would kill him. ''Answer me!'' he shook he as if to get the truth out of her.

''I ...'' Kagome began. Since she meet Sesshomaru she had never seen him this worked up it scared her. What was the use? He would let her go until she told him something. ''Yes he hit me, alright!'' she started crying again. '' He hit me because i was making a phone call.''

''Was it when you called me?'' she nodded. '' Do you work for him?'' she nodded again so he continued. ''What kind of a man beats a woman? Tell me where he is right now.'' his eyes were completely red. He was filled with burning rage. He wanted to tear that man to pieces.

''Calm down.'' this time she took him in her arms and hugged him tightly. ''If you go to him, I will probably loose my job.''

''Is that all you care about? A man that raises his hand on women will not stop. He will continue to do so until he kills you. Only when you're dead will he stop. Don't make excuses for such vermin. What he has done to you is despicable. I will make him pay.'' He roared.

''It wasn't right for him to beat me up like that but it was all my fault. I shouldn't have called you while still working. I should have waited until afterwards.''

''Told you not to make excuses for that man. Tell me exactly what happened.'' he demanded.

''It's a long story.''

''Kagome, I have all the time in the world.'' he looked at her.

''I don't know. It's complicated where do i start?'' she honestly didn't know what to tell him and what not tell him. Everything, every problem she had was tied together. She didn't knew how he would react if he knew the truth.

''How about you start from the beginning. Don't leave anything out.'' he added when he saw her hesitate.

They sat down and Kagome told him everything. The truth. How it all begun. About how she found out she was pregnant, then her boyfriend dumping her because she refused to have an abortion. How her parents found out and kicked her out of the house because of the same thing. About her job search and how she came about to live at her current residence. She found it heard to explain Naraku's moves on her but she managed somehow. It was a painful experience for her. He just listened to her, never interrupting. Then finally she explained what happened in the morning with the silver ware and her SIM card.

Sesshomaru felt like removing someone's head. This woman had been through a lot lately. She was a strong, he would give that much. To face such rejection and still continue to live one.

''Is that why you refused my advances towards you?'' Now he understood her.

''Yes. I couldn't lead you on knowing that i was pregnant with another man's child. It wouldn't have been fair to you. If i had told you i was expecting you would have left immediately. You wouldn't have given me a second thought. well, now you know the truth. Go ahead and run away from me.''

She looked up expecting him to say good bye. But he didn't move. He just say there looking at her. She raised her eyes brow questioningly.

''You expected me to reject you too?''

''Yes. You can go. I understand.''

''Baka! Baka!'' he kissed he on the forehead. ''I am staying with you. I felt a connection to you even before i knew all this. I still feel strongly towards you. I want you to continue seeing you. The fact that you're pregnant will not change my feelings., understood?''

''I cant believe you want me even after i lied to you.'' she started crying. ''I don't want to go back to that house. I have no strength anymore but i have to earn money somehow. I cannot promise you when and if, we will be able to meet because of my work. Maybe you should just forget about me.''

''You're coming with me to my house. I will not allow you to go back to that house. That man will kill you and the baby. Haven't you lost everything just to keep it? Haven't you fought for that baby's life. If you go back there and something happens to you or the baby, then all will be in vain, wouldn't it? Think Kagome. Be reasonable here. Just accept my help and come with me. I will take care of you.''

''For how long will you take care of me? How long before you toss me aside? When my stomach will grow big you'll toss me aside and go look for another woman. I don't think i can stand another heartbreak.'' she whispered the last sentence.

''Never. I will never toss you aside. I give you my word. You're constantly on my mind. I don't know why it has to be you ... but the only woman i can see in the world, is you. I'll wait until you're ready to move on. I want to be there for you. Allow me to be part of your life. Give me a chance to prove to you that I am different. Don't let me suffer because of the sins of another man.''

Kagome was touched by his words. He was right of course. She didn't want to give him a chance because of her experience. He was offering her a home. He was accepting her and the baby together. How many men would do that? He was really one of a kind. She thought about Naraku and made up her mind.

''I will come with you but i have a condition.''

''Shoot!'' he waited.

''I will give you a chance to show me that you're different but we'll take it slow and move by my pace. Do we agree?''

''Agreed.'' he smirked.

*******************

_To all the women out there! Don't let a man hit you. _

_If he does and you let him, he will do it again and again. _

_He will not stop until one day he kills you. _

_Seek help before you turn into a corpse. _

_Luv ya all and thanks for the reviews._


End file.
